You Look So Good In Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What was left of his heart was destroyed as he watched her walk back into her husband's waiting arms. But he knew he was right. She loved House. She always had, and now she was his wife. And no amount of longing or hoping otherwise would change it.


Hey again, everyone! I was surprised at how easily this story came, but when I got to thinking about the angst of this certain triangle, the words just poured! The song I chose for it is George Strait's You Look So Good In Love, which I think is one of the most beautiful, most painful songs ever. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A huge thanks go out to the Psycho Sour Skittle, who took the time to look over this and help out with the angst. Thanks, hon!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Robert Chase sighed heavily as he took another sip of his drink. All around him, couples were dancing happily, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

He could remember a time when he felt that way about a certain woman. But he had been a fool and let her get away. Stupid...

Foreman approached him, a broad smile on his face and his arm wrapped around a smiling woman. "Hey, Chase. Why the long face?" he asked curiously. But he suspected that he already knew the answer.

Chase simply sighed and shook his head.

Shrugging, Foreman and his date walked away from the brooding man.

A half hour later, he took his place in the pews, near Foreman, and watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the aisle. He couldn't help but notice that Cuddy and Wilson were paired together. Of course. Wilson was close to the groom, and Cuddy was good friends with the bride.

He sighed quietly, his eyes occasionally drifting up to the altar, where the groom stood. He looked just as confident as ever, but there was something different about his eyes. He looked... Chase couldn't even describe it.

Leaning back against the pew, his fingers tapped against his leg. Then he saw her.

Her eyes were bright with tears, and her cheeks were flushed, something he was certain the wine hadn't caused. She moved gracefully down the aisle, as though she were floating on a cloud.

He felt like his chest was going to explode as she approached the altar and laid her hand in her fianc?s. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to lose her...

_Oh, how you sparkle _

_And oh, how you shine _

_The flush on your cheeks _

_Is more than the wine _

_And he must do something _

_That I didn't do _

_Whatever he's doing _

_It looks good on you_

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began with a smile. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man, Gregory House, and this woman, Allison Cameron."

Chase could barely listen to the rest. All he could do was focus on Cameron, the woman he had let get away. The worst mistake of his life. He rubbed impatiently at his stinging eyes.

He couldn't help but notice when Cameron reached over and slid her hand into House's, or the way he turned and smiled at her, like she was the only woman in the entire world.

He finally snapped to attention when House turned to Cameron, smiling.

"Allison, you know I've never been good with words." He reached down and took her hands in his. "But it's like the Rolling Stones always say. You can't always get what you want." He squeezed her hands. "But if you try sometimes, you'll find you get what you need. And you know I need you."

Chase felt a twinge of jealousy as Cameron laughed and cried at the same time.

They exchanged vows, and Chase's gut churned as Cameron said, "I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by God and the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone leaned in closer as House took a step, gathering Cameron into his arms. Then he raised her veil with one hand, smiling as he lowered his head and kissed her softly.

_You look so good in love _

_You want him, that's easy to see _

_You look so good in love _

_I wish you still wanted me_

"He's never been the traditional kind, so I was surprised when he showed me the ring and told me he was going to propose to her. I thought it was a joke at first." Wilson chuckled. "But when he got the entire hospital staff in the lobby and pulled out the ring, I knew he was serious." He looked at Cameron. "And when you didn't slap him, I knew you were serious, Allison. You have a good man. Congratulations, both of you."

Cameron blushed and rested her head on House's shoulder as Wilson passed the microphone over to Cuddy.

"Greg, Allison, what can I say?" She grinned suspiciously. "Oh, yeah. Get back to the clinic and do some hours!" Everyone laughed, and she kissed House's cheek before speaking again. "James and I took the liberty of choosing the first song for you two to dance to as husband and wife."

As the first few notes of You Can't Always Get What You Want strained in, House took Cameron by the hand and led her out onto the wooden dance floor, while everyone watched and smiled knowingly.

All except Chase, that is. He remained to the side, watching the newlyweds dance as he nursed another drink. It hurt him badly to be there, to watch them, but he had come at Cameron's insistence. She probably didn't want to leave anyone out, he had felt. All of the hospital staff was there, along with their spouses or dates.

House spun Cameron and dipped her low to the floor as she laughed and watched him lovingly. Her eyes sparkled, and Chase wondered what House did to make them look like that. She had never looked at him like that while they were dating.

But then again, she never looked at anyone like that. Only him.

_He must have stolen _

_Some stars from the sky _

_And gave them to you _

_To wear in your eyes _

_I had my chances _

_But I set you free _

_And now I wonder _

_Why I couldn't see_

_You look so good in love _

_You want him, that's easy to see _

_You look so good in love _

_I wish you still wanted me_

Several songs later, Chase finally gathered his courage and approached the newly wedded couple. Swallowing hard, he tapped on House's shoulder. "May I?" he asked, motioning to Cameron, his hand extended.

His eyes narrowed, but he stepped aside, allowing Chase to take his place.

As they danced, Cameron murmured, "Thank you for coming, Chase. It means a lot to me."

He nodded. He didn't want to ruin her big day by telling her that this was slowly killing him inside.

Several moments went by in silence before he finally spoke again. "Allison..." He sighed.

She looked up at him questioningly. "What?"

"I wasted... a lot of time..." He reached out and gently brushed her hair back. "Not seeing the real you... Not seeing how stunning you are. And I'm an idiot for it."

"Chase..."

He held a gentle finger to her mouth. "Please?"

She finally nodded.

"I never... took just a few seconds... to tell you that when we were together." He looked over at House, who was watching them intently. "And I can see how much you love him."

"I do," she whispered.

"So before... he takes you away... Let me tell you." He chastely kissed her forehead. "You look so good in love."

Then he stepped away, reluctantly releasing her.

What was left of his heart was destroyed as he watched her walk back into House's waiting arms. But he knew he was right. She loved House. She always had, and now she was his wife. And no amount of longing, wishing, or hoping otherwise would change it. It just wouldn't.

_Darling, I've wasted a lot of years _

_Not seeing the real you _

_But tonight your beauty _

_Is shining through _

_And I never took the time _

_To let you know _

_So before he takes you away _

_Please, let me say_

_You look so good in love _

_You want him, that's easy to see _

_You look so good in love _

_I wish you still wanted me_

A few hours later, everyone gathered outside, throwing rice as Cameron and House laughed and climbed onto his motorcycle. Chase hung back, watching with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes filled with tears.

A sign that read, Just Married, But The Sex Is Still Great! was taped onto the back of the bike. And as they disappeared, cold rain began to fall lightly.

The rest of the guests scurried back inside for shelter, but not Chase. He remained in the rain, his hot, bitter tears of disappointment and anguish blending with the cold rain.

_You look so good in love _

_You want him, that's easy to see _

_You look so good in love _

_I wish you still wanted me_

The End

A/N: So, how was that for angst! I totally despise Chase, but as I was working on this, I kinda felt for him. He lost the woman he loved to the man he hated. Hehehe. I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
